Bruised
by water mixed flame
Summary: A Rei/Usagi story I'm re-publishing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Bruised

/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

The stage was dark and cool. Rei peered from behind the large, draping curtains to look at the enormous seated crowd. Scanning, the many excited faces, amethyst eyes locked onto a petite, cream face, golden hair that looked as though it was woven from the finest gold, flowed from two odangos on either side of a head, and eyes made of sapphire shone brightly like twin gems. Rei felt the heat of a blush rise and paint her pale cheeks as her heart skipped a beat at the welcoming sight. Her usually guarded amethyst eyes softened, and a warm smile tugged at her cherry lips as she gazed at her secret love when she giggled.

Glancing to the right, her smile fell into a gloomy frown with hardened amethyst orbs. There, cradling her love was the prince, Mamoru, the 'perfect' guy in Usagi's eyes. Seeing the two together tore at Rei's delicate heart, forcing her once bright mood into submission and leaving her in the despair of reality. No matter how much the Senshi of Fire yearned to be with Usagi, she couldn't. It was forbidden, she was supposed to be her protector, her best friend and that's all. Anything else would be the end of all the senshi had worked so hard for.

With a heavy sigh, Rei grasped at her heart and let the small part of the curtain fall lightly from her grip.

'_Should I be doing this?' _wonderment filled her during cautious thoughts, _'Even if this song means more than…'_ Rei shook her head, _'The underlining message in this song, no matter how far I've tried to bury it… They'll figure it out. And then what? Can I handle their judgment, her judgment of me?'_

The raven haired miko leaned against the wall next to the curtain and listened with muffled ears as the announcer of T.A.'s annual festival talk animatedly about the last performer before going into introduction mode.

"And here she is with her new song! You know her; you love her, the one and only Hino Rei!"

_'I can't… no, I won't go back. I'll do this no matter what. She has to hear this, even if she can't figure it out.' _

Rei took a deep cleansing breath and strolled from behind the thick curtain.

'_Cue applause and squeals,_' she thought dryly, walking to the center stage with a plastered smile and masked emotions.

Taking the microphone from the beaming announcer with a small nod and word of thanks, she looked out over the sea of excited people and smiled a true smile when hearing Usagi's loud cheer. Bracing herself, Rei stared into Usagi's sparkling orbs only, saying, "Hello, I'm going to perform a new song I wrote named, 'I Bruise Easily', I hope you all enjoy it."

She bowed, they cheered, and closing her eyes with one last deep breath to steel her nerves, she tapped her feet, listening to the slow, mellow rhythm; the start of the song. Opening her eyes, she took the leap of faith, locking eyes with Usagi's excited but curious, innocent gaze.

'_Usagi, I know I can never be with you the way I want to. I know that you are destined to be with Mamoru, and that all I will ever be is your friend, your protector, and I accept that. But Usagi, even if you do not know it, please accept this song, for I bare my soul to you now._'

Opening her cherry lipped mouth, Rei begins to sing, her low seductive voice nothing more than a whisper.

"_My skin is like a map_

_Of where my heart has been_

_And I can't hide the marks_

_It's not a negative thing_

_So I let down my guard_

_Drop my defenses down by my clothes_

_I'm learning to fall_

_With no safety net to cushion the blow"_

Rei thought of all the times Usagi ran to her, called for her, clung to her when Mamoru had wronged her and hurt her, seeking solace from the pain in her heart. Taking the emotions that flooded her when she remembered being so close to her princess, holding her tightly to take the pain away yet not able to love her; Rei's voice rang out crystal clear and pure.

"_I bruise easily_

_So be gentle when you handle me_

_There's a mark you leave_

_Like a love heart carved on a tree_

_I bruise easily_

_Can't scratch the surface_

_Without moving me underneath_

_I bruise easily_

_I bruise easily"_

Clasping a hand to her heart, her glazed gaze never left her princesses' awed crystal eyes, Rei poured her soul into her song, urging it to connect to Usagi's heart, for her to listen and understand her message, even just a little. No matter the consequences she may face after this was all over.

"_I found your fingerprints_

_On a glass of wine_

_Do you know you're leaving them_

_All over this heart of mine too_

_But if I never take this leap of faith_

_I'll never know_

_So I'm learning to fall_

_With no safety net to cushion the blow_

_I bruise easily_

_So be gentle when you handle me_

_There's a mark you leave_

_Like a love heart carved on a tree_

_I bruise easily_

_Can't scratch the surface_

_Without moving me underneath_

_I bruise easily_

_I bruise easily"_

'_**Usagi, please hear me…I'**_

"_Anyone who can touch you_

_Can hurt you or heal you_

_Anyone who can reach you_

_Can love you or leave you"_

Rei's learned from her father and mother that even the one you love most can just as easily heart you as they can bring you joy and take away your pain. Whether or not Usagi knows it, her smiles, her voice, everything about her brings the raven joy and steadily heals the raven's wounded heart. But just at the same time, her constant fawn over Mamoru, always thinking and talking about him hurts Rei deeper than anything, making it a constant reminder of how she could never compete with a prince like him. Whether or not she says so, Rei knows deep down that like her mother and father who've loved then left her behind, Usagi will one day leave her behind too.

"_So be gentle..._

Rei watched as Usagi's crystal eyes transcend from confusion to realization, her hand going up to cover her mouth to try and hinder what could only be a gasp as crystal blue orbs widened. With a sad smile, Rei's eyes shone with the love she's always harbored for her princess before her long raven bangs dropped down, overshadowing them as she put all of what she was into the end of her song.

_I bruise easily_

_So be gentle when you handle me_

_There's a mark you leave_

_Like a love heart carved on a tree_

_I bruise easily_

_Can't scratch the surface_

_Without moving me underneath_

_I bruise easily_

_I bruise easily_

_I bruise easily_

_I bruise easily" _

A boom of applause roared through the large, auditorium, echoing around the raven as her hand dropped to her side, mic in her iron handed, yet shaking grip. Shallow breaths escaped her barely parted lips as her emotional typhoon finally subsided. With a curt bow, Rei spun on heel, not bothering to look up, to see the disgust that was undoubtedly painted on her princess' face and sprinted off stage. Shoving the mic into the announcer's stunned, confused hand she ran outside behind the auditorium and collapsed to her knees. Slim hands fisted grass as something wet trailed down pale cheeks.

With a soft cry, Rei embraced herself tightly whimpering and sinking lower to the ground.

'_Usagi, I wonder now if you know I love you…_'

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

The End

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Song: I Bruise Easily

Artist: Natasha Bedingfield

A/N: I don't know, I looked over it and didn't change much. I only added some things and reposted it because I felt like it at the time. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. And if I feel up to it, I'm probably going to write a sequel. Laters.


End file.
